War of the Living Dead
War of the Living Dead was one of the seven scarezones that was featured during Halloween Horror Nights: Ripped from the Silver Screen. It was located in Shrek Alley. History and Location In 2009, Universal decided to have a scarezone loosely based on the movie, Dead Snow. In the movie, people were attacked by Nazi Zombies. However, in the scarezone, the Nazi Zombies were in a never-ending fight with Allied Zombies. The scarezone would be located in an area called Shrek Alley, an area of Universal Studios Orlando sandwiched in between the Shrek 4D show and Soundstage 44 (now Transformers: The Ride 3-D). The scarezone would prove to be very popular and would go on to win Scarezone of the Year in 2009. Description On a remote island in the Pacific during the last days of World War II, German military attempted to create the unthinkable – a new breed of super-soldier made from the reanimated corpses of the dead. American forces quickly seized the island compound, but not before the reanimate agent was released. The island was quarantined and has remained a secret until now. Fifty years later, the two opposing dead forces are still locked in immortal combat with you caught in the cross-hairs. Storyline Sometime after World War II, a secret experiment was conceived which could revive soldiers from the dead. However, the experiment went wrong when the soldiers exposed to the experiment fought each other endlessly. Scarezone Shrek Alley was heavily blocked with trees in planters, sandbags, destroyed walls, and several large props. The Shrek end of the street had a howitzer behind a sandbag wall and the Mel's end had a World War II-era transport truck. Both the sandbags and the truck had American zombie soldiers with Tippman paintball markers modified to resembled Thompson submachine guns, which were dry-fired at guests to simulate machine gun fire. In the center of the street was a massive concrete bunker with several smoking holes in the walls. The deep thumps of a heavy machine gun were audible, and a German zombie manned a flamethrower turret on the roof. Pictures War of the Living Dead Concept Art.jpg|Photo from the owner of HorrorNightsCollector. War of the Living Dead Sign.jpg|Photo from the owner of HorrorNightsCollector. War Zombie 6.jpg| Image from Halloween Horror Nights fans Myspace. War Zombie 5.jpg| Image from Halloween Horror Nights fans Myspace. War Zombie 4.jpg| Image from Halloween Horror Nights fans Myspace. War Zombie 3.jpg| Image from Halloween Horror Nights fans Myspace. War Zombie 2.jpg| Image from Halloween Horror Nights fans Myspace. War Zombie 1.jpg| Image from Halloween Horror Nights fans Myspace. War Fired.jpg| Image from Halloween Horror Nights fans Myspace. Trivia * The songs used in this scarezone, were Lullaby for a Dead Man, and the German National Anthem. *The song Lullaby for a Dead Man was from Call of Duty 5: World at War. * Another piece of trivia, was that on the flamethrower, if you look closely, you can see it is named Caretaker Cane, like the icon of the same name. Category:Halloween Horror Nights: Ripped from the Silver Screen Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando scarezones Category:Scarezone of the Year Category:Original scarezones Category:Shrek Alley Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando